Ensnaring Enthralment
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, so they say. Harry became more careful with the years, but one could hardly expect him to ignore a note of his lover, right? What can go wrong with going to Malfoy Manor on Halloween? Halloween fic; suspense; established slash; blood; implied mature scene; Harry's pov; warnings inside chapter; doesn't follow epilogue completely


**Author's note: Happy Halloween! This oneshot was something I came up with when I was reading a particular scene in a manga. Before I knew it, the idea formed in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it, so there.**

 **HEED THE WARNINGS!**

 **Warnings: blood; suspense; implied mature scene, which borders on non-con/dub-con; Harry's pov; doesn't follow the epilogue; established relationship; slash**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy what my mind forced me to write :)**

* * *

 **Ensnaring Enthralment**

The moon broke through the heavy clouds; a thin beam of silver light slipped between the hastily drawn curtains and bathed part of the bedroom in its gentle light.

The silence in the room was interrupted by the whispering of sheets drawn over naked bodies, heavy with exhaustion and pleasure, and sharp, stuttering gasps.

"Well, good evening to you as well." Dark hair rustled over a lumpy pillow as the man turned his head to address his lover. Green eyes, bearing a startling resemblance to the gemstone emerald, were alight with amusement and swollen lips were licked. "That was an interesting variation of the hello kiss."

The blond man chuckled; his shoulders shaking slightly and slender, long fingers trailed over soft, oversensitive skin. "An absence of this magnitude required something more than a simple kiss."

"I'm sorry for taking so long," Harry murmured and nuzzled Draco's collarbone apologetically. "The mission took much longer than expected."

"It's all right," Draco sighed and coaxed Harry to wrap his leg around his hips. "I'm just happy you returned in one piece. More or less," he added with a frown as his finger followed the crooked, pink scar that was a new addition to Harry's body; located on his thigh, it was the result of a Cutting spell he hadn't been able to avoid.

Harry cleared his throat and his muscles tensed underneath the featherlike touch. "It looks worse than it is," he mumbled, feeling a tad awkward under the piercing, grey gaze.

"You say that of every wound," Draco remarked; his voice oddly restrained.

"That's because it's true," Harry retorted and sighed, as his own fingers danced across the expanse of milky white skin stretched taut across a strong, slender torso. "I haven't been hurt that much since we started going out."

"During the eight months we've been together, you've been hospitalized four times and returned hurt seven times, including this time," Draco summed up blankly. "What do you call that?"

"An improvement compared with last year?" the dark haired man suggested cheekily and yelped when his thigh was pinched, right next to his freshly scarred skin.

"No smart arse replies allowed," Draco said primly. "Am I not allowed to be worried about you?"

"I'll be more careful," Harry promised and dropped a kiss on the blond's jaw.

It was silent for a while; exhaustion tugged at Harry, enticing him to close his eyes and enter the dream world, but he resisted when his conversation with Ron resurfaced in his mind.

Draco stirred when Harry rose up to lean on his left elbow, resting his head on his loosely balled fist as the sheets slipped to his hip, barely clinging to his skin.

"What's the matter?" Draco questioned sleepily as he became aware of the younger man's contemplative gaze roaming over his face.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Ron asked whether you wanted to join us when we go trick or treating with the children."

"I very much doubt Weasley was the one asking that," Draco murmured and smiled sardonically.

Harry felt himself flush, caught in his small lie. "Well, no," he admitted begrudgingly. "He asked me whether I wanted to join them with Teddy and I asked whether you could join us. At least he didn't say no out right."

Of course Ron hadn't exactly been ecstatic either; the particular shade of redness his face had acquired when Harry had asked that innocent question had clashed horribly with his hair, but at least he hadn't felt the need to start cussing and reciting all the reasons why they were better off without Draco's presence.

It was small progress, but one Harry was eager to accept after months of icy silence and explosive fights between his friends and lover.

Every small step was one step forwards.

"I wish I could – if only to see Weasley's face – but I have another engagement that night," Draco murmured and brushed an apologetic kiss on Harry's arm. "I can't cancel it unfortunately."

"That's too bad," Harry sighed and laid back down. "What kind of engagement?"

"Some meeting with prospective business partners," Draco muttered and gave a crooked smile. "They are only in town for one evening and they insist on meeting then."

"Will I see you on Halloween or …?" Harry questioned, a bit put out by this unexpected piece of information. After being away on a mission for nearly a month, he had hoped to spend the majority of the week with his lover. As a Potions Master Draco could choose his own hours, unlike Harry, so the dark haired man had hoped that he could get some alone time with Draco. Having a meeting on Halloween didn't have to mean he would be busy the entire night, right?

Draco shook his head. "No, they already have insinuated that the meeting will take hours," he sighed and tugged the other man closer to him, wrapping his arm around Harry's chest. His fingers drew meaningless patterns over Harry's back, raising goose bumps, and he continued, "So there's no need for you to stay up and wait for me. I'll be back the day after, all right?"

Harry swore he wasn't pouting when he said, "All right."

Grey eyes glittered amused in the faint light of the moon and soft lips touched his own. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," Draco whispered and his eyes positively smouldered.

"I look forward to it," Harry murmured, shivering as lips caressed his neck, resting against his hot skin.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Draco said softly and pulled back before things could start becoming heated again. The imprint of his lips left a searing heat behind.

It was probably for the best, Harry mused, a bit disappointed. It was already quite late and he still had to show up for the briefing of his latest mission tomorrow.

Tonight, though, he could relax and rest with Draco's arms wrapped securely around him; making him feel safer than his wand ever did.

* * *

"Looks like they are all tuckered out," Hermione remarked amused as they all gathered back at the Apparition point. Ron was holding two year old Hugo in his arms and five year old Rose was holding on to her mother's hand, yawning widely as she blinked sleepily, trying to keep herself upright.

Harry's eight year old godson Teddy Lupin had wrapped his hand around a handful of Harry's robes while his head swivelled around, taking in the sight of the Halloween decorations littered throughout the street. Earlier in the evening he had got rid of his fake vampire teeth when he had discovered that eating candy wasn't that handy with the teeth protruding out of his mouth. His half lidded eyes, however, betrayed his sleepy state.

"Well, they did have fun," Harry chuckled and playfully ruffled Teddy's wild, black hair.

With a bit of delicate manoeuvring Ron managed to roll his sleeve back enough to check his watch. "Half past eight," he murmured surprised. "We stayed out much longer than I thought."

"No wonder they are so tired then," Hermione sighed and clucked her tongue. "I think it's time we went back home."

"Sounds good to me." Harry nodded and smiled. "Andromeda is probably wondering where we are now."

At the mention of his grandmother, Teddy perked up and he turned his head to look imploringly at Harry. "I'm staying with you during the weekend, right?"

"Yes, I promised, didn't I?" Harry grinned and lightly bopped Teddy's nose, which wrinkled underneath his touch. "I'll pick you up again on Friday evening, at eight o'clock."

"Will Uncle Draco be there?" the young boy asked curiously and bit his lip.

The black haired man cocked his head slightly, ignoring the slightly sour look on Ron's face. "Hm, could be. I don't think he has work this weekend."

"Good." Teddy nodded satisfied. "I want to go flying with you."

Harry shook his head amused. "I suppose that can be arranged if you ask nicely."

"We'll see you again soon, Teddy," Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

As Teddy said goodbye to Ron and his cousins, Hermione leant towards Harry and asked quietly, "Did you warn Malfoy you would be late?"

"He had an appointment with some prospective business partners," Harry murmured, scratching absentmindedly at his wrist. "He said there was no point in my staying up to wait for him. We'll see each other tomorrow."

She blinked surprised, but nodded in understanding.

After they finished saying their goodbyes, they left: Ron and Hermione with their children to their home and Harry with Teddy to Andromeda's home, where Teddy would stay for the rest of the week. Harry left Andromeda's house after making certain that the large bag of candy Teddy had managed to collect tonight was put away out of sight; the young boy was prone to having a sugar high whenever he ate a bit too much candy and both his godfather and grandmother didn't want a repeat of a sugar high any time soon.

Rolling his shoulders to get rid of an annoying kink that had settled in earlier this evening, Harry Apparated straight to his house, where he first took a shower before he fell down in his bed, curling underneath the soft sheets with a sigh of contentment; not giving one wit that it was barely ten past nine in the evening. He would enjoy having a full night's sleep; that was something that didn't happen often in his line of work.

Not even bothering to set his alarm for the next morning, his eyes slipped close and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Outside, the heavy clouds parted, revealing the bright full moon.

* * *

It was the sound of something tapping against his bedroom window repeatedly that woke him up out of his sound sleep. Disorientated, the last shreds of sleep still trying to coax him into closing his eyes again and giving himself over to sleep, Harry sat up right and fumbled with his hand over his nightstand, searching for his pair of glasses. His thumb slid across cool metal and he grabbed his glasses, shoving them unceremoniously on his face, blinking rapidly as the room came into focus.

Well, as much into focus as was possible, given the fact that only some moonlight illuminated part of his room.

The tapping started again, louder this time, as if whatever was making the noise was becoming impatient.

Still sleep drunk, Harry stumbled out of bed, pulling his shirt back down; a shiver ran over his spine as the cold air hit his bare legs. "I'm coming," he mumbled, yawning loudly, and he yanked open his curtains.

Immediately the moonlight streamed inside, bathing the entire room in its silver white light and the dark haired man blinked bemused as his gaze fell upon a familiar tawny brown owl.

"Selene? What are you doing here?" he muttered as he opened the window. A gust of cold wind made him clench his teeth and he hastily closed the window when Draco's owl hopped inside, flying through the room until she perched on top of his wardrobe. A letter was tied around her leg.

Casting a look at his clock, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that it was just ten past eleven. He had only been asleep for two hours. Why had Draco sent him a letter at this hour?

Heavily frowning, he crossed the room to his wardrobe, where Selene was solemnly gazing at him, and untied the letter from her leg, giving her a couple of owl treats.

While she ripped into the strips of meat, Harry opened the letter, breaking through the Malfoy seal, and his eyes slid from left to right as he took in the content, which looked hastily jotted down.

 _Harry,_

 _The meeting with the prospective business partners has gone a bit awry. Nothing too bad has happened yet, but I'm currently hiding in the West wing and I could use some help in subduing them._

 _Love_

 _Draco_

"What the fuck?" Harry exclaimed bewildered and immediately slipped into his worn out jeans, snatching his wand from underneath his pillow. He didn't know exactly how Draco had managed to send a letter with his owl when he was hiding out in the West wing, but he didn't care about that. That wasn't important now.

What was important, he thought as he raced out of his house so that he could Apparate beyond his wards, was that he would reach Draco on time to help him. He didn't know how many men he would be up against and how strong they were, but he was not about to lose his lover to some bastards who dared to attack someone in their own home.

Grim faced, he spun around and Apparated; his heart beating madly in his chest.

* * *

He landed right outside the wards that had been erected centuries ago around Malfoy Manor. The moon provided him with sufficient light as he made his way around the gate to the east side of the huge building. Going through the gate would alert the attackers to his presence; the path leading to the manor was too brightly lit and there was no way for him to hide and sneak up to the door. But Draco had confided in him two months ago that there was a special entrance at the east side. It wasn't a physical door or gate, but a special ward. People keyed into that special ward could enter the general wards and get to the manor without having to use the main gate. Draco had insisted on keying him into the wards, so when Harry impatiently stretched his hand through the air in front of him, the ward parted and accepted him, drawing back to allow him to enter. The magic briefly brushed past his own as he walked through the magical barrier before it closed again once both his feet were standing firmly on the grass.

Throwing his head back to squint at the dark building, Harry became aware of the absolute silence that reigned inside the wards. It was incredibly eerie to hear not even an owl hooting and he swallowed; hyper alert as he slowly crossed the garden, making certain to keep to the shadows. After visiting the manor a couple of times before – not including his brief visit during the war – he had memorized the layout of it for the most part and he recalled having seen a door around the corner, which would lead to the kitchen. From there on he would need to get up three sets of staircases and five corridors before he would reach Draco.

Tightening his grip around his wand, he briefly halted in front of the plain, brown door; contemplating whether he should send a Patronus to Ron or not. After some wavering he shook his head; he didn't know yet how many people were inside the building and it would probably only become more chaotic if Ron arrived with other Aurors. If he could take on Voldemort, he could surely defeat a couple of wizards who spent more time doing business or brewing than anything else.

Steeling himself, he opened the door with a whispered "Alohomora". The door swung open soundlessly and he entered slowly, breathing shallowly as he focused on his surroundings. Carefully he closed the door, cutting off a large part of his light, and looked around. Normally the large kitchen was filled with bustling house elves, preparing food for their master and possible guests. Now it was completely devoid of them; every surface shone, but no house elf was present.

Harry never thought he would one day feel uncomfortable by the simple _lack_ of a house elf in a room.

Treading further, he became aware of the odd silence in the manor. He had expected to hear people moving around, casting spells; perhaps conversing with each other while they planned out what they would do with the owner of the huge manor.

Instead it was silent, as if the whole house was devoid of its occupants.

Harry frowned, his hand resting on the door knob. Where were his enemies hiding? He didn't think a lot of time had lapsed between Draco sending the letter and him entering the manor. Outside there had been no signs of a scuffle and the wards would have been ringing in alarm if someone had attempted to Apparate straight through them.

So where were they?

Raising his wand a bit higher, he slipped out of the kitchen and kept his back against the wall as he silently crept through the broad hallway. Some moonlight fell through some glass panes above the front door, illuminating the marble staircase as if a spotlight was aimed on it.

He was just passing in front of the living room, when some movement in the corner of his eye made him whip around abruptly.

Light blue eyes, framed by long eyelashes, gazed back calmly at him.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and entered the large room, where Draco's mother was sitting on the couch, as if she had no care in the world.

"I'm fine, my dear," she murmured and rose up; her long gown catching the faint moonlight. It glistened around her body as she moved forwards. "Why do you ask?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, thrown off by her carefree demeanour. Was it possible that she had just arrived home and therefore wasn't aware of what was going on in the manor? "Draco sent me a note," he said slowly, still keeping most of his attention aimed at trying to pick up even the faintest sound of someone moving. "Said that the people he was meeting with, were attacking him. He asked me to help him."

She laughed gently and unwillingly he relaxed a bit. After they had bypassed the initial awkwardness caused by their past, he and Narcissa had started to bond tentatively with each other. He knew her well enough by now that if something bad had happened to Draco, she wouldn't be so calm or even capable of laughing. Feeling a bit more reassured, he lowered his wand. Maybe this peculiar silence in the manor was just because the attackers had already been dealt with; it would explain why Narcissa was sitting here calmly.

He did wonder where Draco was.

"Ah yes, sorry, Harry, that you had to come all the way here," she murmured and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My son did indeed have some trouble, but he and I managed to subdue the lot. They have been put in the cellar for the time being. I know it's late, but would you mind terribly to transport them to the Ministry? We would do it ourselves, but well …" she trailed off, her smile wavering slightly.

Harry grimaced in sympathy and inclined his head in acquiescence. He could understand why Narcissa was so hesitant to bring the attackers to the Ministry. Despite having been acquitted, she and Draco still remained on shaky ground with the Ministry. It was only natural that she preferred not entering that place unless absolutely necessary.

He smiled reassuringly as relief bloomed in him. "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. It's no trouble at all." He turned around, intent on locating the attackers and handing them over to the Aurors on duty now. He was glad to hear that Draco hadn't been hurt by his attackers. "In which cellar did you put them?"

A hot bolt of pain shot through his back up his neck and he cried out, his wand clattering on the floor as he sunk down with his hands clenched around his head. Before he could grab his wand again, darkness engulfed him.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he first became aware of the hard surface he laid on. It felt rough against his skin, as if he was lying on a large rock. Opening his eyes slowly, he met the sight of a familiar ceiling. He was in the Malfoy cellar. The pain in the back of his mind had dulled down to a faint throb.

His first instinct was to sit up, but when he tried to do so, he discovered that he was tied down with several straps of broad leather. And he was completely naked. Two large strips of leather bound his wrists to the rock; another two held his ankles and thighs tied down, spread in a V-angle. Another two – the broadest it seemed – were wrapped around his groin and his chest, covering that expanse of skin from view. Finally, one thin one was wrapped around his throat, nearly cutting into his skin, making breathing a tad more difficult.

What the fuck was going on here? Why the hell was he tied down like this?

Panic started to brew inside of him, but he forced it down ruthlessly, knowing he couldn't afford to be swept away by the panic now.

His eyes automatically clenched shut when black candles flared to life, illuminating the dark cellar, casting eerie, flickering shadows on the walls. A dark, low chanting rose up, bouncing off the walls, filling the air with a language Harry couldn't comprehend.

What he did understand, was that he was in deep shit.

The leather band around his neck prevented him from moving his head and so he was forced to stare at the ceiling, which displayed the dancing shadows of the people chanting around him. What kind of ritual were they performing? Who was the one that had attacked him and brought him here?

His nose twitched when a sickly sweet smell started to penetrate the air; the heavy perfume clouding his mind. His body felt heavy and even if there hadn't been any restraints around his limbs, he doubted he would be able to move them. He felt like he was drifting through the air, as if he had no care in the world. He knew he should fight against this foreign feeling, refuse to let it cloud his senses, but he was tired of fighting.

 _So, so tired …_

A shock went through his system when he heard a very familiar voice speaking up behind him.

"It is time for you to claim him, my Dragon," Mrs. Malfoy whispered and the sound of a gown trailing over the ground nearly drowned her next comment. "You cannot wait any longer. You need to mark him tonight. He is your Thrall."

Draco was here? But if he was here, why hadn't he helped Harry then?

Despite the cloudy feeling, some threads of fear started to curl around him, tightening their ugly grip on him.

"I do not appreciate being given no choice, mother," Draco stated coolly and then footsteps started to approach the stone on which Harry laid bound.

 _Like a virgin sacrifice_ , Harry thought wildly at the same time a cool hand caressed his side.

"But you're right – it is time for me to claim him."

The mysterious chanting grew louder, as if the unknown group was excited by Draco's declaration.

"Draco?" Harry brought out when shining, silver grey eyes appeared above him.

Two hands cupped his cheeks and Draco stared at him disapprovingly. "I told you I would see you tomorrow, darling. Why did you leave your house?"

"Because … you sent me a note, asking for help," Harry whispered, but even as he spoke the words, he already knew that Draco hadn't been the one to send the note. Once more he had landed himself in big trouble, simply because he hadn't thought his actions through.

If the situation wasn't so dire, he would laugh at his own stupidity. It seemed that no matter how many years passed by, he still remained the same; rushing into danger without considering the bigger picture.

Cold breath washed over him as Draco released a sigh. "I was not the one who sent the note." He removed his hands and walked around the stone, until he halted right next to Harry. "I really wanted to spare you – for this night at least," he added smoothly.

"Draco, what is going on here?" Harry asked, throat dry and heart nearly bouncing right through his chest. His whole body trembled as the blond placed his hand almost tenderly on his stomach.

"This, Harry, is the moment where I claim you as mine." Draco leant closer to him; his fingers trailing up and down over Harry's chest, flicking teasingly over his nipple, slicing straight through the thick leather as if it was butter.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned almost inaudibly and swallowed harshly. He didn't want to admit it, but at this moment Draco was _scaring_ him. Never before had he felt genuine fear near the blond; not even during their school years.

Yet now he was becoming terrified, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"My people find their mate once the time is ready," Draco murmured and something behind him moved; a dark mass shifting and contorting.

"Your people?" Harry repeated weakly and his eyes widened as the growing mass behind the blond man took on a definite form.

 _Wings._

They were black wings. Attached to Draco's back. What the fuck was happening here?!

Harry clenched his teeth tightly together when Draco's nails suddenly grew sharper, elongating, until they resembled the talons of an eagle and the sharp tips of them pricked through his skin, drawing beads of blood to the surface.

Draco's lips twitched as if he was amused. "Dark Veela, darling," he drawled and his other hand slipped underneath Harry's head, burrowing itself in his hair. "You didn't think those Veela girls of Beauxbatons are the only Veela species, right?" he sneered and tightened his grip on Harry's hair, until the latter couldn't help but let a hiss of pain escape. "I suppose I can't fault you too much. Not many people are aware that Dark Veela exist. Or Blood Veela as some prefer to be called." He hummed thoughtfully, momentarily looking up the ceiling with a tiny frown, as if he was trying to work out a problem.

Dark Veela? Harry had never heard of Dark Veela before and while he wasn't prejudiced, he couldn't say he was thrilled at this moment to discover what his boyfriend actually was.

Draco was talking about finding a mate – was Harry his mate? The little Harry knew about mating rituals between Veela was that they took the utmost care of the person they considered their mate. They almost treated them like deities, worshipping the ground they walked on. No Veela would ever dare of harming or scaring their mate.

It was clear that Dark Veela had an entirely other concept of how they treat their mates.

"Looks like you're special once more, Harry," Draco smiled. Were his teeth sharper as well or was that just his scared mind imagining it? "You should feel special actually. Dark Veela are very peculiar about whom they take on as their mate."

"Draco, let me go," Harry ordered and fought against his bindings. While the concept of being Draco's mate didn't scare him, he didn't like the way he was bound here at all. If Draco just wanted to claim him as his mate, why did he need to be tied down to a stone like this? Why couldn't Draco have told him about his Veela heritage? Harry wouldn't have minded – but the fact that Draco was giving him no choice, that he had decided to tie him up like this had his entire being screaming in protest.

Whatever Draco meant under claiming him as his mate, the dark haired man was pretty certain that he wouldn't like it at all.

Draco's gentle chuckle made him freeze and he stared wide eyed at the blond as the man cut through the leather bindings with his nails as if they were just flimsy cloth.

"Now why on earth would you want to go?" He cocked his head and the chanting grew low, dying out until it was merely a buzzing noise in the background. It didn't set Harry at ease, though. Not with the predatory look the blond man was giving him. "Don't you want to belong to me, Harry?"

"Not like this. Let me go, Draco!" Harry hissed and realising the leather strips were ripped apart, he made a move to jump off the rock, his nudity be damned.

He cried out in pain when strong arms slipped around his chest and pulled him back harshly, slamming him down on the rock again. He was left gasping for breath as all the air in his lungs left him harshly and his hands scrambled across the rock, trying to find some leverage so he could push himself off of it.

Grey eyes, turning into liquid silver, glinted coldly and Draco straddled him, grabbing both his wrists in one hand and slammed them above his head, pressing his bones tightly together.

"I was being gentle, but you leave me no choice, Harry," he spoke coldly and bent down; his large, black wings forming some sort of tent around both their bodies, hiding them from view. "One way or another, you will become my mate tonight. It is up to you how pleasant the experience will be." With rough movements, he forced Harry to spread his legs and settled himself between them before the dark haired man could close them or kick him off.

"Get off of me!" Harry snapped and writhed underneath Draco, trying to find a way to get him to loosen his grip.

"No can do I'm afraid," Draco retorted dryly and then without any warning, a part of the wall crumbled, allowing the bright moonlight to stream inside the dingy cellar; acting like some kind of spotlight for the two men lying on the rock.

He had no idea what kind of outside force was responsible for it, but one moment he was still struggling, trying to free himself, and the next his entire body froze up before becoming lax; all strength draining from him.

"It is time," Draco murmured and the group of people started whirling around them, acting out a peculiar dance as their voices once more rose up in a haunting song. The magic they called up, filled the room and brought with it an oppressing atmosphere.

"Don't, please," Harry choked out with difficulty through slack lips, but it was useless.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you," Draco cooed and then two sharp teeth buried themselves in Harry's neck as a fire erupted inside his stomach, spreading out to the rest of his body until he felt as if he was being consumed in an inferno.

As the heat rampaged inside of him, blistering him, making him feel as if he would combust at any second, he wasn't aware of the way Draco joined their bodies; the pain of being entered without preparation at all was nothing in comparison to the inferno consuming him.

As the fire spun around him, twirling inside in a parody of a tornado, Harry wasn't aware of the way his green eyes glowed like those of a cat; he wasn't aware of the way he let his head drop and accept Draco drinking his blood. He wasn't conscious of the fact that his own arms betrayed him, linking themselves around Draco's shoulders to bring him closer.

He wasn't aware when Draco offered his own throat to him, encouraging him to drink of _his_ blood.

The one thing he was aware of, aside from the fire in him, was the explosion of energy that burst out of their bodies as all the different sensations became all bundled up and finally released.

As the chanting died out, as he lost his consciousness and was carried to Draco's chambers, dried blood coating both his lips and throat, the moon briefly, very briefly, turned blood red, bathing everything in his crimson gaze.

Approving of the dark ritual that had just taken place underneath its watchful eye.

* * *

Harry shot upright with a loud gasp; his heart thudding madly in his chest. Wild eyes taking in his surroundings, he blinked as he saw that he was in his room. The clock next to him showed that it was nearly eleven thirty; he had slept through breakfast.

Panic and dread rose up in him. Had Draco really claimed him as his mate? Was he really a Dark Veela and had he performed an illegal binding ritual last night? Had he brought him back to his house and was he now somewhere inside?

Remembering the sensation of teeth burying themselves in his throat, drinking his blood, Harry scrambled out of his bed and stumbled to his bathroom, practically flying in front of his mirror to check his throat.

No teeth imprints.

No traces of dried blood.

No puncture holes in his throat.

No marks of the leather cutting into his skin when he had been struggling to get free.

He let out a shaky laugh as he shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course there were no marks. There was no such thing as Dark Veela.

But just to be certain …

He went back to his bedroom. Selene wasn't present and no matter how many times he looked, sifted through his stuff and even used his wand – which was underneath his pillow right where he had left it last night – he didn't find the note Draco had sent him at all.

He remained standing in the middle of the room and shook his head wearily. He felt a bit guilty that he had thought Draco capable of deceiving and scaring him like that. Merlin, that had been an awful nightmare. He shivered and rubbed his arms absentmindedly.

That would teach him to read horror stories late at night, he supposed. Draco might have a good laugh about it when he told him about it later.

Smiling, he shrugged on his robe over his pyjamas, stuffing his wand in his pocket; later today he would meet up with Draco and take Teddy with him, so they could play some Quidditch in the huge garden of the Malfoys.

But first he would eat.

As he walked downstairs to his kitchen, he wondered whether he had still some meat in his freezer; he was craving it all of a sudden.

Preferably raw, _bloody_ meat.

Outside his kitchen window, a raven croaked once before it flew away.

Leaving behind a single black feather.

* * *

 **AN2: Was this worthy of Halloween? I hope so ^^ Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

 **I have another Drarry oneshot posted, which forms the ending of my mini Halloween series Demon Dance. A Naruto oneshot will be posted today as well for the ones interested.**

 **Cuddles**

 **Melissa**

 **P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
